


With Their Eyes All Aglow

by tiptopevak



Series: Tales of Little Kurt and Little Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Blaine Anderson/Kid Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: “It says Let’s Kiss!” Kurt breathes out a nervous giggle.“Anyone in the world, Blaine. Even probably Santa Claus – maybe if you really want that new singing microphone thing-y for Christmas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written in 2012 for a prompt from the annual (and feckin WONDERFUL <3) Klaine Advent event, which is found here: http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> link to fic on tumblr: http://klainesupremist.tumblr.com/post/88301598065/i-iiiiii-just-i-love-littleklaine-lots-okay-they 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy! little!klaine are the sweetest most loveliest angels *u* 
> 
> (also i totally know this is christmas-y but i wanted to post it anyway bc iT'S KINDA NEAR CHRISTMAS AND HALLOWEEN SO YES OK TO THE STATIONS PPL)

“What does yours say?”

Kurt squints at the flower-shaped biscuit in his palm. “It says _You’re Wonderful!_ ”

Blaine’s rose-tipped nose scrunches up around a toothy grin.

Kurt nibbles at the crumbly edge of his cookie, nudges at Blaine where he’s tip-tapping and tip-tapping the toes of his rain-boots against the steps, with an elbow. “Your turn.”

Blaine curls his fingers close around the small box of biscuits cradled in his lap - the ones he baked with his father, each one decorated with sweet and playful messages in bright, colourful icing. He's been buttoned up so snuggly by his mama in four-too-many layers of warm clothing, thick hat wriggled down over his curls to fight the misty rain, that he can barely move an inch, but manages to tip the box on his thighs and scoop out a chunky bowtie-shaped biscuit.

And realises that, _sigh_ , he can’t read yet. He doesn’t start school until _September_.

“What’s it say?” he wonders huffily, holding it out to Kurt, who leans in to read it – and tilts away again a moment later, hand covering his mouth, bright-blue eyes crinkling with a smile.

“It says _Let’s Kiss!_ ” Kurt breathes out a nervous giggle. “Anyone in the world, Blaine. Even probably Santa Claus – maybe if you _really_ want that new singing microphone thing-y for Christmas.”

Blaine bobs his head up and down. Anyone in the world. “ _Easy_ - _peasy_ ,” and carefully sets his biscuit box onto the rain-wet step beneath him, then squirms in closer to Kurt’s side.

“I pick _you_ ,” he whispers, and lifts his chin to pop a butterfly-soft kiss, a _mwah_ , to Kurt’s pink cheek.


End file.
